Let's Get Kinky
by Jennifer Lockhart
Summary: Jan and Crystal give Patrick, Lucas, Shawn and Rex an usual challenge. What they didn't expect was for it to be taken seriously. The guys make startling revelations about themselves and their lifestyles.


Let's Get Kinky

Author's Note: This is extremely dirty. If you do not enjoy reading about two men doing things to each other that are definitely not straight, leave now. If you live for those type of things, this is for you.

* * *

Jan drove up to a large garage next to her country house not a second too soon. The three new men she knocked out and drug into her backseat were beginning to awaken. She and Crystal had big plans for them, as they do with Shawn as well. She turned the engine off at the front of the garage next to the entrance and waited for Crystal to emerge from inside. She turned around and stole a peak at her newfound hunks.

All three of them had dark hair and looked amazingly beautiful. The one sitting directly behind her had short spiky hair and a build similar to Shawn's.

Just perfect for my Shawnie, thought Jan.

The one sitting in the middle had such thick dark hair and the biggest chocolate eyes Jan had ever seen. She had to hold herself back from running her hands through his hair. She could tell he was muscular just by looking at his tight fitting shirt.

The third man was just as irresistible as the others. He had short hair, similar to the one sitting by the opposite window, and the perfect scruffy look to him. He was only wearing a muscle shirt that hugged his body well.

Jan could not help but get a chill just by looking at the three of them crammed in that backseat. They were practically sitting on top of each other. _If my plan works, they'll do more than sit on top of each other._

Jan started when Crystal came up and knocked on her window. She opened the door and tugged Jan out of the car, "What are you waiting for? We have to get them inside before someone sees us."

"I know, I know. I can't help just looking at them though," said Jan dreamily.

"You can look at them all you want once we get them inside," said Crystal.

"We'll need these," Jan said while she crawled back in the car and opened the glove box. She pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and crawled back out. Crystal opened the back door and Jan pulled the first guy out, slapping one end of the handcuffs to his wrist. Crystal helped her get the second guy, which Jan proceeded to cuffing to the first guy. She put the second pair of handcuffs on the man's other wrist as Crystal went around the side of the car and pulled the third guy out. She walked him around the back of the car, his feet moving lazily since he wasn't fully awake as of yet.

After they were all handcuffed together, Jan and Crystal led them inside the large building, trying to keep them from tripping over their own feet in their clumsiness. The inside did not look like an average garage. Instead it looked like a sex toyshop. There were cases with different types of torture devices set up all around the room.

Shawn was chained to the wall on the far side of the room. When he saw who Jan and Crystal were leading in his eyes lit up with shock, "Rex?! Why the hell are you cuffed to Lucas and Patrick?"

Rex stumbled at seeing Shawn for the first time in months. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Shawn, where have you been? Everyone has been worried sick about you," said Rex.

"He's been with me," said Jan as she stepped in front of Rex, Lucas and Patrick.

"Are you—Jan Spears?" Rex mumbled.

"Of course, silly," said Jan.

"I remember Phillip talking about you. You're the nutcase from his high school," Lucas piped up.

"What do you want with us?" Patrick asked.

"We have a challenge for you," Crystal said, moving next to Jan. "We're going to pair you off. Your task is to see who can do the nasty and get the kinkiest. No rules apply and you can use anything you see here."

"Shawn keeps complaining about how there is never any action around here so Crystal came up with this brilliant idea," added Jan.

They all looked around the room, trying to see what there is hidden. Patrick saw the large oil-wrestling pit first and felt a lump rise to his throat. He didn't know what they had planned for that but he knew it couldn't be good.

Jan noticed Patrick's uneasiness and moved to his side. She took his arm and rubbed it soothingly, "Don't worry. If you want I can assign Shawn and Rex the oil-wrestling match first. That way you and Lucas and get warmed up before you get your turn."

"You're crazy if you think I'm doing anything with Lucas," said Patrick indignantly.

"I don't think you have a choice, pretty boy," Crystal said. She went to a large case next to Shawn and opened it, revealing a large assortment of whips and other naughty toys. She picked up a medium sized whip and brandished it threateningly, making them all more nervous than they already were.

"We're going to unlock you, but just hear this now—There is no way out of here. All the doors and windows are locked and the security system is running at full speed. No comes in and no one goes out," Crystal said cracking the whip against the floor.

Rex jumped back a step. The whip barely missed hitting him. The other two stepped back as well when Crystal advanced on them, her whip still held tightly in her hand. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was only pulling the keys out of her pocket. She unlocked them all but the tension was still in the air as she went over to Shawn. He struggled but she finally got his chains unlocked as well.

"You and you," Crystal said pointing at Rex and Shawn, "Lose the clothes, now."

"What is wrong with you, they're related!" Lucas shouted looking disgusted.

"Would you rather be paired with Rex then?" Jan asked knowing that would get him to cooperate.

"As enticing as that sounds, _no_, I don't want to wrestle naked with my brother in that greasy mess," said Lucas making an odd face.

"Then I suggest you get to know your friend here because you two are up next," Crystal said.

Shawn and Rex reluctantly crawled into the grease. Both of them were surprised at how casual this felt. They were both wearing absolutely nothing but they did not care. The only thing on each other's mind was how amazing the other looked with everything bared for the whole room to see.

Crystal cracked her whip again and signaled that the match was to begin. Shawn jumped at Rex and took his head under his arm. Rex ran forward and Shawn slipped onto his back while Rex fell forward on top of him. Their faces were only centimeters apart and Rex could feel Shawn's heartbeat racing. He put one hand on Shawn's chest and tried to push himself up but slipped, his face falling directly onto Shawn's.

On impulse he closed the gap, enveloping his lips on Shawn's. Lucas and Patrick watched from the sidelines with a ping of envy. All this time they were lying to themselves. Telling themselves that they were only interested in women when in fact all they wanted was another man. Someone who knew exactly how to give them the full pleasure they needed.

Shawn deepened the kiss, grabbing large tufts of Rex's hair and pulling his face in closer. He soon found his hands wandering down Rex's hard body looking for what he most desired. He pushed Rex up and rolled him on his back, his erection standing straight in the air. Shawn marveled in its beauty and wanted all of him at that exact moment.

He wrapped his hand around Rex's hard shaft and bent his head down over him, taking him in his mouth. He did not know what had come over him but he knew he liked the feeling of Rex throbbing inside his hot mouth. His tongue swirled around Rex's hard cock while his hand pumped up and down.

Lucas and Patrick were beginning to get impatient. They both looked over at Jan and Crystal who were too caught up in the display before them to care what the other two gorgeous men were doing. Patrick gave Lucas a slight nod of his head as a go ahead and pulled his shirt off. Lucas did the same and threw his shirt behind him, setting after his pants. In only a matter of seconds they had undressed and jumped into the action next to Shawn and Rex. They could not seem to keep their hands off each other.

Jan pointed at the two newcomers, getting Crystal's attention. Crystal only shrugged, "This is working out so much better than I had planned. This is like my biggest fantasy come true. Four hot guys fucking each other silly—I just want to go in there and—"

"You can take your pick and have fun with however many of these guys as you want _after_ they finish up here," said Jan staring at Shawn as he dug Rex's member deeper into his mouth.

Lucas grabbed Patrick's arm and laid on his back, pulling Patrick down on top of him. Patrick took him his body from head to toe and was far from disappointed. Lucas' manhood was throbbing only inches from his face. It was almost like it was calling him closer, trying to get him to do things no other man would dare do.

"Do it, suck me off," Lucas pleaded.

"Whatever creams your twinkie," Patrick said gladly as he took Lucas in his mouth. He twisted himself around so that he was lying in a position that was opportune for both of them. Patrick's plentiful member was so close to Lucas' face he could already taste him in his mouth.

Patrick moved his mouth up and down Lucas' growing erection as he swirled his tongue along its length. Lucas moaned and writhed beneath him becoming overwhelmed by Patrick's touch. He reached up and took Patrick in his hand, moving him closer so he could return the favor.

Shawn was still going at Rex like a dog in heat. Rex was enjoying every moment of this erotic pleasure that Shawn was bringing him. He never felt this way with Mimi and he could tell from the look on Shawn's face that he was pleased that his first time was with a man. Shawn was still rubbing Rex, moving his hand harder while his mouth followed every movement.

As his tongue ran across the smooth surface of Rex's skin he felt that he was almost ready to burst. Shawn pumped his mouth faster, trying to make it worth the while for both of them. Not soon after Rex spilled over, shooting his semen into Shawn's mouth. A loud scream escaped his throat and Shawn quickly swallowed, then sat back waiting for Rex to come to him.

Jan and Crystal were watching in amazement. Crystal was panting and looked like she could pass out at any given moment. Jan was clenching her fists in the material of her shirt as she watched Rex move over to her Shawn and begin doing the same thing she had wanted to do to him for longer than she could remember.

Lucas and Patrick, who were now going at it hot and heavy, quickly grabbed Crystal's attention. She got an idea and ran to the back room, emerging seconds later with two containers in hand. Jan had not noticed that Crystal left, she was too interested in watching Shawn and Rex.

Crystal opened up the containers and ran over to Lucas and Patrick, dumping the contents on top of them. She backed off and reveled in the fact that they were now drenched in chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Neither of them cared but instead used it to their advantages.

Patrick moved himself in and out of Lucas' mouth as Lucas did the same to him. He ran his tongue down Lucas' length, licking up the chocolate sauce that had dripped onto his. He then closed his whole mouth over Lucas, adding suction as he moved along his shaft. Lucas groaned into Patrick, knowing he was soon going to explode. He thought he could last longer than this but Patrick was just too good. In a matter of moments he blasted inside Patrick's mouth, shooting his cum down his throat.

As Patrick swallowed the last of Lucas' tastiness, Lucas continued to pump Patrick into his mouth. He used his hands to rub Patrick's length, going faster as Patrick screamed out in agonizing pleasure. Crystal watched in triumph as Patrick spilled over inside Lucas' mouth. He fell on top of Lucas' stomach, the whipped cream making their bodies slide against each other.

At the same time Rex was going at Shawn, licking him from top to bottom and cupping his balls in his hand. Shawn's face showed no signs of anything but enjoyment as Rex closed his mouth over the top of his erection. Shawn couldn't hold back anymore. After only a few long and sensual slides down his length, Rex felt Shawn blow his load into his mouth. Shawn fell back onto the ground, panting and sweating. Rex rolled over next to him, looking just as exhausted as Shawn.

Lucas and Patrick were not quite done yet. Lucas had pushed Patrick onto his back and was now licking every last inch of his stomach, enjoying the sweet sensation of chocolate pleasure that Patrick had to offer. Patrick raised his head to Lucas' chest and sucked the whipped cream from his nipples. He ran his tongue in long streaks down Lucas' chest until he got every last bit of cream.

Crystal just stood there dumbfounded when Jan came over to see what was happening with the second lovely couple. She could not take her eyes off of them, try as she might. Jan snapped her fingers in front of Crystal's face, only slightly fazing her attention span, "Hello, anybody home?" When she did not get a response she screamed, "Crystal!"

"Wha—" she half muttered.

"Well, your plan worked out better than we hoped," Jan said breathlessly.

"Damn straight it did. And before you say anything else," said Crystal looking back at Lucas and Patrick, "can I keep these two for myself?"

"I don't care what the hell you do with them, just let me keep my two sexy partners," answered Jan.

Shawn and Rex were still too breathless to say a single word. On the other hand, Patrick and Lucas were already invested in each other far more than they had originally planned. Lucas smiled over at Patrick, "We need to do that again."


End file.
